


Where Bloods Are Collided

by STOrange262



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, F/M, Jealous Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jikook is so fuck up, Love Triangle, M/M, Many characters died I repeat, Mental Breakdown, One-sided feelings, Park Jimin Is a Little Shit, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Past Pyscho Jimin, Protective Jungkook, This is zombie au, possessive taehyung, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STOrange262/pseuds/STOrange262
Summary: "You want to go back or visit the more fuck up world ?""More like I want to live that fuck up world."In which Jimin got into coma. He had two choices but he choose to abandon his husband, Park Jungkook and woke up to walking dead world.Unfuckingfortunately, seems like Jimin and Jungkook are star-crossed mate.But this Jungkook is not the same like his soft husband, but worse. Badass but mean as fuck."I want you to love me because of who am I not the other version."





	1. Among Fallen

"Are you sure about that? This is your last chance."

"I'm sure."

"You know this will hurt Jungkook, right? _And_ _you're_ _not_ _there_ _to_ _comfort_ _him_ _._ "

" **I** **be** **never** **there** **for** **him** **since** **the** **beginning**."

××××××××××××××

_A terrified sobs echoed the barn, covering the monsters' bloodied wailed outside the window. The rotten woods would not last long. Some of their boned fingers managed to get through the gape of broken woods, reaching for meat that awaited his death._

_The boy did not afraid of the monsters. He had been trained for a year to kill them by himself. As he ran to the barn, he had counted the amounts of monsters that chased him by dragging their legs. 12. 12 monsters. He could kill them just fine if he does the same method. Distract them by throwing a wood on fire, wait for them to walk into fire, kill them from behind with his pocket knife then shot the rest. He has five more bullets. He had through worse than this._

_He is not the boy like before - who was afraid to see the monster by eyes, playing hide-and-seek then praying whoever kind enough to sacrifice their lives for him, like how his parents did._

_No. He had change. One year apocalypse changed him a lot. He is not terrified with those monsters now._

_He is terrified of something else. Something that should not give a shit during this chaos._

_And so what if he saved himself? So, what if he can kill million of those monsters outside if his inside has an ugly monster_ _?_

_No one wants him in the end. His group despised him, abandoned him because of the needs inside him. The needs to his leader. He managed to control himself but the darkness inside him somehow became stronger. He passed the boundary. He had passed a thin line between him and his group, his leader._

_A flash of tonight scene flashed back in his eyes. How he suddenly took a machete, got hysterical when someone leaned to close to his crush, punched the people who pulled him back after he slapped the leader. Then, he stopped. He stopped when he shot his friend, his soulmate. With his gun in right hand._

_"I'm sorry." A heavy whisper came from his two lips, the words he did not manage to say because of his cowardice, because of the sweeping guilt, because he made a quick dash after he saw the people face - face of fear, disgust, and hate._

_He deserved it. He deserved those hate. He has no right to be with them. He has no right to love anymore. He should die. He should open the barn and let the monsters devour him like a cheap meat he is._

_Or maybe he should wait. The barn was about to break anyway. He could hear more footsteps, more wailing for blood outside. The monsters had lured their friends for dinner. He waited for them while throwback his happy memories from the apocalypse, the times when he got along with his team, the warm inside him when he caught the leader glanced secretly towards him, how he survive from his near death--_

_He scoffed. A year fighting non-stop and be one of survivor, now he was waiting for a grim reaper to take his life. All the hardships but now he dies easily._

_In his train of thoughts, a wood had broke. Gave him a clear sight of blood thirst. They forced their skinny body to get through the gap. The boy amused himself watching them pushed each other to get him._

_Is this how the feeling knowing someone wants you so much? Rely on you?_

_He stood up and walked towards them, near enough the monsters could poke their dirty fingers towards him. They became crazier seeing the meal was so close with them._

_The amused smile that sat on the boy's face fell. He reminded of something. He remembered. Before he ran away from his group, he managed to catch the words that be spoken by his leader, his crush;_

_"You're just the same as the walker out there."_

_Crazy, stupid, ugly. That is how you described me,_ _Kookie_ _? Like how ugly walker chased a piece of meat, is that how you see me?_

_A hysterical laugh not comes along with the upset tears in his eyes. He laughed loudly, loud and loud, letting out his frustration. When he fell on his knees, his laughter fade. A terrified sob from before came back but turn to mad screaming._

_His screaming lured more walkers to the barn. More woods broke, more chances the walker to catch him. But the boy gave none of the single shits about that._

_He backed on his feet again. His hand bailed into fist, one hand clenched the knife tightly. The dark hazel eyes became darker. The knife flew on his head to the walker's head. He killed more and more walkers that squished themselves to the gap of broken barn._

_"I'm not like you ! I'm not a monster ! I will kill you ! I will kill my monsters ! Kill me ! I will kill myself !"_

_**Honkkkkkkkkkkkk** _ _**!!!** _

"Wait !!"

Jimin sat up after he saw a truck crashed to the---- boy?

Where is the boy?

He is not at the barn anymore. His eyes looked around. He was on the bed in a cramped room full of -- medicines? Is he in hospital? He doubted that. He remembered getting himself killed to save Jungkook.

_Jungkook_ _._

The cute boy with pretty doe eyes. His soft husband. The concrete that fell on his body not stopping him from listening Jungkook's crying, pleading him to stay awake until the paramedics came. He forgot anything after that. The pain tugged his eyelids down.

It was surprising he is not dead yet. The concrete managed to smash his body like a jelly. But then when he looked around, the hospital room looked so abandoned, smelly not like a common hospital smell, the wall is not white but ugly paint with a good deal of paint cracked.

Which hospital Jungkook fucking gave to him?

He shook his head. Jungkook would never send him to this uncomfortable place. That brat loves him so much to do that. But then why he is here?

"I see you already wake up." A sudden voice came from doorway. Jimin did not notice the door opened by a brown-haired man wearing a white coat. _He must be a doctor._ "You unconscious for one month." The doctor walked towards him and checked his eyes with a small flashlight. "You look great. Not weak. How do you feel?"

 _Weird._ "I'm fine. No pain." Jimin gulped the truth inside him.

The doctor nod and turned his heels to his medicine rack. "You had been out of light for one month. Your physical body need a few tests before I let you run around seeking for blood again."

If Jimin not feels weird anymore, he is now. He shot a questioning look at doctor. "I-- what? What do you mean?"

The doctor sighed. "What I mean is you body might become weak because of--"

"No not that." Jimin cut. "What does you mean by _seeking for blood_? You made it sound like I'm a killer." Jimin chuckled but stopped when the doctor replied.

"You're a killer, Jimin. We all are. Well, I did not kill much before I brought in and stuck in this room."

"W-what do you mean? I'm a killer?"

The pure curious and hesitation behind those words caught into doctor's brain. He looked at Jimin and saw a terror on his face. "Jimin." The boy flinched. "Do you remember the reason you're here?"

Jimin nod. "Yes. I got hit by concrete to save someone." Jimin could not say _his_ _husband_ out loud because honestly their relationship was based on paper only. Jungkook was acting like a good housewife but Jimin never take part his role as his partner. It sounds so wrong to declare Jungkook as his husband to a stranger.

A stranger who happens to be his doctor sighed heavily. "I should have thought about this." He mumbled like he was talking to himself.

However, Jimin heard it. "What?"

The doctor's tired eyes meeting his patient's ones. "Jimin, I don't meet you before this apocalypse, so I cannot say that what you thought the reason you're here was not happening to you. But Jimin, the actual reason you're here was because you were fucking crashed the tree with your truck. Luckily Tao found you."

"H-hold on !" Jimin's hand raised to stop the doctor. "I got into accident? What apocalypse? Who the fuck is Tao?"

The doctor facepalmed himself. His eyes meeting Jimin's again. "Can you stand up?"

"What?"

"Stand up and look over that window."

Jimin hesitated a bit towards a sudden command. But seeing the doctor not budge from his spot, he finally did what he said. A loose shirt hanged on his body when he walked to the window.

The window was dirty. He could only see a blurred scene outside. He used his hand to wipe the window. He only saw a deep forest and white light from sun. But when he finished wiping, he fell back upon seeing under him.

"Do you see what are those beyond the fence?" The doctor asked.

Jimin listened but his mouth gaping for air. _It_ _could_ _not_ _be_ _._ He shook his head. _Those_ _are_ _the_ _monsters_ _inside_ _his_ _dream_ _._ The monsters tied with the fence. Their mouths kept opening and Jimin could remember vividly the bloodied wailing he heard from the boy's vision.

A hand rested on his shoulder startled him a bit. "Do you remember what are those?"

Jimin nod. His whole body shaking. His mouth trembled when he whispered, 'walker' in terror. That dream came upon to him. The boy's monologue ran wild inside his head.

' _Some of their boned fingers managed to get through the gape of broken woods, reaching for meat that awaited his death.'_

_'L_ __et the monsters devour him like a cheap meat he is._ _ _'_

__' The monsters had lured their friends for dinner._ _ _'_

"T-tho-s-se thing e-eat meat, o-our body m-m-meat."

The doctor beside him sighed for nth time today. "Good. You remember--"

"No ! No. I don't remember this. W-why am I getting inside this dream?" Jimin turned his head towards the doctor. "Where is that boy? He was the one who made me dream about those sickening walkers. We were inside the barn."

The older man shook his head. "By 'we' do you mean yourselves? Jimin, that barn memory was real. _You_ were the one who got stuck inside the barn before Tao came and saved you."

"N-no ! I was not that boy ! I'm Park Jimin ! I'm a contemporary dancer. I had beautiful life without those monsters."

"Jimin. Calm down--"

**Bamm** **!**

"What is fucking happening around this shitty room? I can hear monkeys shitting from the outside."

The doctor flinched upon hearing the man he fears the most. He stood up and bowed on his knees automatically to a sudden man.

Jimin looked up and saw a man with a leather jacket holding a baseball bat wrapped with wires on his shoulder. His wicked grin turned to giant smile when his eyes turned to Jimin.

"Oh my fucking hell ! Look at my sleeping beauty ! Finally, woke up his plump ass from his shitty slumber." He announced loudly while thrusting his hips forward. "Miss me, brat?"

Jimin blinked in infinity amounts of weird. He looked kind but in the same giving him asshole vibe. "Who are you?"

The stupid grin on that man's face fell a bit before it came back. "Well, look at that shit. Suddenly forgot who cleaned his shits on the sheets I gave him after his deep, _deep_ sleeping." His attention changed to the doctor who kept his compose. "So, Chen. Mind to fucking tell me why that Prince ChimChim acted dumb?"

Jimin wanted to yell for the insult, but he knew best he had none rights to do anything for now.

Dr.Chen spoke with the most monotone Jimin ever heard. "Looks like Jimin got amnesia from the concussion he got from accident. One-month comatose had messing up his mind. He is confused between the reality and his dreams."

The man whistled in amuse. "Woah. That was a lot of shits you got there kid."

Yeah, maybe that man is right. He got shits now to figure out.


	2. On the Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I have this story lmao

"Can you put this closet to that house? Thank you very much !"

"V-hyung? What are you doing? You should rest."

V who name by Kim Taehyung sighed for a million times to a similar damn question. He turned his attention to the younger person who is also his leader. "Kookie, it is almost a year. My shoulder is fine. I can slap your face if I want to."

"But still--"

Taehyung pressed his ears with his hands. "Blahblahblah.. I don't recall any moment that approve you as my mother, you brat. Beside," He took an average size box to his arms. "I can not just order people around. I want to help." He gave his box smile. "Because I'm a damn right angel." He left Jungkook behind to put the box to Bighit's supplies store.

Jungkook scoffed before following Taehyung while bringing a basket of canned foods. "Fine whatever, hyung. I tried to be civilized here, you're welcome." They arrived the store and be acknowledged by Hani, a woman who assigned for supplies. The boxes they brought grounded, and they took out the content to its shelf.

The latter rolled his eyes. "Hmm yeah okay, Mr-I-will-kick-your-dingdong-if-not-giving-me-banana-milk."

The younger man chuckled. "Don't challenge me. I can still kick you." He punched Taehyung's right shoulder playfully with canned food. However, a flinch and a hiss from violence victim made him worried.

"Oh man holy shit I'm sorry, V-hyung. I don't mean to hurt you." He apologized immediately after watching a hurtful reaction from his hyung.

Taehyung rubbed his pained shoulder. He glared at Jungkook and flicked his forehead. "Civilized much, huh ?"

Jungkook rub his red forehead. He did not take revenge because well, karma is such a bitch. Along they arrange the supplies, he found himself asked worriedly, "Does it still hurt a lot?"

The older man answered, "No. Like I said, I'm doing fine. You're a muscle bunny, Jungkook. A bit strength in your fist and you can make someone bruise for a week." He continued his task before he realized the unsatisfied look. He sighed, "Okay - It hurts a bit more than normal. Full stop. No arguments. No sorry. No nagging anymore. We are in a damn apocalypse and I love to be in a peace for once."

Jungkook who was about to open his mouth turned to tight-lipped due to that request. Unfortunately, after a few moments of 'peace', he ruined it with an apology.

The latter turned his face which was full of annoyed. But Jungkook cut him faster, "What I mean is, I'm sorry you shoulder hurt because of me _since_ _the beginning_."

Taehyung's face become softer. He knew what did the other's meant. A memory about the accident flashed behind his eyes. He threw Jungkook a small smile. "I already said it wasn't your fault. It was Jimin's." He pat Jungkook's shoulder to comfort him.

However, it did not. "I know it was not me who shooting you. But Jimin did that because of me."

"Hmm.. That is true. But does not my opinion is important here? And I tell you it was not." He scanned the label on canned food he held. _'_ _Mangoes_ _pickles'_ _-_ _Jimin_ _will_ _love_ _this_ _._ The sudden tug in his heart made him grimace. He _should_ not care about him. "He is gone. Jimin already gone. Either he is still alive or become a dinner for zombies." He bet the second choice. Survive on your own is like a dead wish. Even though he had not been eaten by them, he would kill himself because be far apart with his obsession.

A peace he once asked for became true. Only rustling sound of moving be heard. Both of them were in deep thought, nothing else but Jimin.

A few moments later, Jungkook ruined it again. "Hyung.. Do you wish he was dead ?"

The mentioned person halted his action. _Does_ _he_ _want_ _to_ _?_ Jimin indeed gave violence to his group mates before. Honestly, it was not a big surprise Jimin shot him because he was sitting closely to Jungkook and laughing with him. What a big surprise is how Jimin's psycho eyes fade into warm glistening ones after he realized what he did. _It was_ _like_ _Jimin_ _realized_ _what_ _he_ _did_ _all_ _the_ _time_ _._ The person never tried to communicate with others at least he needs to so, he left the group made no difference.

But, does he want Jimin to die? In deep inside, he could not blame Jimin. Jimin did that because he saw Jungkook as his hero, savior since he was the one who saving him from his brink of death. Furthermore, he can call himself most sames as Jimin - _overprotective over_ _Hoseok_ _._

_Gosh he loves_ _Hoseok_ _so much._ He met his first love since they were in high school. Hoseok was an epitome of happiness. Still is. He is a scaredy cat, but he is also the best hyung. He will feel weird if there is no one out there loves Hoseok, but he feels this is better since he does not want competition to get him. He confessed once, one month after Jimin left. However, Hoseok kindly rejected - saying he had never thought of love since the apocalypse. Taehyung accepted it but both of them know he will not stop there.

Now that he thought of it, Jimin also got rejected by Jungkook. They are the two sides of the same coin. And to think Jimin deserves to die?

Taehyung sighed, "I don't know." He glanced at Jungkook who tried to be busy. He wanted to ask, but he knew the answer for it.

Nevertheless, after a few moments, Jungkook claimed quietly but strongly, "Park Jimin deserved death."

××××××××××××××

_He wants to die._

That was what Jimin thought after three hours training. The trainer, Kai cleared out the space where it was full of dead bodies of _dead._

It had been a month of non-stop training. First, he needs to know the ' _what_ _is this, government_?' of SM. Second, he had to know how to search food. Third but not least, he had to learn to kill zombies.

Much worse when everyone thought he will come back to 'hi _s_ _cold_ _side'_ _._ He still not grasp the reality. Had all of this is reincarnation? Did he and the other him coincidentally connected to each other? Or the other him already dead? And this is supposed to be his second chance of life? What happens to his body from his world? Did he die? _How Jungkook will cope it?_

His heart twisted. All hardships he had through here made him wonder how much Jungkook made his life easier. He does not love Jungkook, but he could at least made him feel appreciated. He sighed, 'There is no time to feel guilty.' There were already many things he had to handle. Such as, burn these dead bodies.

However, when he was about to collect the bodies, Sehun, Suho's second-in-command shouted, "Jimin, Kai ! Get in !"

Jimin and Kai looked at each other worriedly before they rushed to the factory, their shelter. When they got in, chaos emitted. Those were wailing, shouting, _real dead bodies._ "Team NCT." Jimin heard Kai muttered and saw him went to a family who is crying over a figure. Tragedy hovered at the edge of their life.

In the heat of the moment, Jimin noticed Suho and straightforward asked him, "What happen?" Suho's face tight as he answered,"An invasion to our Team NCT. 20 people of of us got killed when they were sleeping."

Jimin's breath caught in his throat. "What the fuck? But, why? Who did that? Zombies?"

Suho walked away. Jimin followed him. "That's what we will do now." Suho cleared his throat before he shouted,"Can I have your sweet attention please?" Every pair of eyes turned to him. The factory became silent as they waited for their leader to speak. "Today, we had seen how those rats out there bit our family as if they are some cheesy-bitsy. However, no, my friend. Those rats were not our beloved zombies." Chaos emitted at that announcement. Each of them showed their confused face, some of them questioned. "Yes. All those commotions were from our neighborhood. Do lots of you remember?"

Everyone immediately shouted in rage. Jimin frowned after he made out from those shouts, "Bighit?"

Suho gave a wicked grin against fire behind his eyes. "Yes, yes. Bighit had sent their regards in very bittersweet way. And of course," Suho spun around, his arms indicated everyone in the factory. "Unlike them, we will greet them back sweeter than theirs." Every person cheered in gleefully - voices of revenge filled the room. "For NCT !"

As Suho called all of his squads for a meeting, Jimin asked him. "Who is Bighit? They killed ours. Why you want to be nice for them?" Jimin annoyed voice made Suho chuckled, "There, my ChimChim. You will see the real deal of that."

×××××××

"Beomgyu, how much Pledis wants to give their souvenirs?"

"About one of third their supplies, Jungkook-hyung." The brown-curly-haired boy answered while hovering the map Yeojun laid on the table.

Jungkook's eyed narrowed, "That is not from our deal."

Beomgyu said hesitantly, "Y-yeah. Thus, I convinced them for more. They told me since SM had cleared out their supplies last week, their supplies are not enough for Pledis. B-but," Beomgyu quickly cut Jungkook when he was about to argue, "They agreed to give one of third of their medicines and their doctor will teach one of us about basic surgery. I guess that is a good offer, so I.. accept?" A bit flinched from him showed that he was also in doubt of himself.

Jungkook only sighed, "Well, that may do. Plus, we already departed." He thanked the shaky boy before went to the driver. "How long before we reach there, Seokjin-hyung?"

A man with his blond hair spoke, "We will be right there in a half of hour if.." He trailed off while pointed to the road, "If those gangsters held their meeting elsewhere."

Everyone at the back of the van quickly went to the front and see the gangsters. There was an army with their bikes gathered on the road. The suspicious thing was all of those were staring at them as if that army were waiting for them. "What should we do, Kookie?" Taehyung at the driver's side asked.

The leader observed the army. All of those looked scary. He could feel a bundle of nerves inside him. "Yeojun, is there another route to Pledis?" He asked without looked at 20-year-old man. A few of rustling papers be heard before Yeojun answered, "Yeah. However, if from here, we need minimum 2 hours " Jungkook kept silent for about as the gears inside his head worked. "We will go back to Bighit at night." He muttered softly. His eyes kept the army at his sight. He pat Seokjin's shoulder. "We use the other route. Seems like they don't want to be rational."

×××××××××

"Jungkook, they blocked our way again." Taehyung called the younger man as the driver slowed down the van.

"What?" The latter asked in disbelief. As before, everyone went to the front. "They don't same people but definitely in the same association." Beomgyu said and continued, "Look. Those bikes and leather jackets."

"Are they.." Soobin, 19-year-old man trailed off the end because he was afraid of the truth.

Seokjin bit his lip. "Yeojun, do we have another route?" The black-haired man shook his head. "What are we going to do now? We cannot go back home too." Seokjin asked worriedly.

Every person in the van turned their head to the young leader. His face made out a mask - he was honestly scared. They were stuck here. And for how long? Before those gangsters finally make their move? He walked to the table at the back of the van and observed the map. Soobin, Yeonjun and Beomgyu followed their leader.

"There is no another route to go Pledis or even our home." Beomgyu clarified.

"Guys, whatever your plan is, better do fast. They start taking out their snipers." Taehyung panicked. Those gangsters looked like they are about to start a bloody war. Their eyes pierced to the van.

"C'mon guys. Must be another way. We can not go back to the drawing board." Jungkook tried to hold his panicking but the tense from his voice told otherwise.

"We have to go back to original route." Yeojun told.

The leader huffed. "No. Those gangsters are SM. They want to take revenge. Cannot you see their determination? SM will wait for us at the same route. We are be thin on the ground compared to them."

"Yeah, but," Yeonjun pulled the map closer to him. He pointed to the green place. "This forest. If we go straight through the forest, we will past by to the other side. Instead we go to front, we go from the back."

Soobin clapped his hands. "Yes ! SM blocked our way back and go to Pledis. So, they might not have conquered the other side as well."

"I think that is a good idea. Can we start now?" Seokjin asked as he reverse the van. The staring game with SM was scarier than zombies - and that told a lot.

Everyone (except for Seokjin of course) looked at the main lead for agreement. The ball was in his court. The hard look on 21-year-old man began to show sign of age. For a few moments, he nodded. "There is no another way. Jin-hyung, we will hide our van before we go to forest."

"Aye, aye captain."

××××××××××××××

"Chimchim, do you remember how we first met you?" Suho asked as his fingers played the guitar. They were waiting in the van until Exo, Super Junior and TVXQ teams arrive. It had been hours they waited but Suho was positive the plan is the best thing since sliced bread.

Jimin shook his head. "Well, I figured that much." Suho put his guitar on the table and looked at Jimin. "We found you in the barn." The shocked look on silver-haired man made Suho chuckled. "Yes, that barn you claimed as a dream."

The latter bit his bottom lip to resist talk back. Curious as a cat, he allowed Suho continued. "The time we met you, you were fucking bloody mess. There is a big horde of zombies but wow, you took those shits by yourself. My team and I were checking our trap. So, as kindhearted of me we all know about," Jimin snorted. "We help you. We slayed the zombies with our van. Dirty but worth it."

Suho reached over the table and trailed his hand over Jimin's cheek. "You should look at yourself that time. You were fierce, with all blood on you - you looked hot. It looked contrast with your baby pink hair."

"I had pink hair?"

Suho nodded. "Yeah. I suggested that you change your hairstyle because you were desperate to move on. And changing ourselves always the first step." His eyes became darker. "Do you remember your former group? Before you went to the barn?"

Jimin frowned. He almost denied it before the vision of that dream, all came back to him. "I don't know.." He started. "At the same dream, I also could hear his thoughts. Something like.." He looked back to Suho. "I stab someone and shot _his_ best friend."

"And you recalled why?"

The look on Suho told Jimin that he knew. "Because I loved someone."

The leader made a sound of agreement before he asked again, "The faces, do you see it?"

"No. Those faces kind of blurred? Or hazy? But, no I don't know who."

After that, three knocks be heard from outside. Suho's lips twitched to a big grin. "Well, now you will know who." He stood and grabbed his baseball bat. "Let's go, Chimchim. Seems like our presents have arrived." He was about to turn the knob when he glanced back at Jimin. "If you forgot of your common sense, remember they killed our families."

Then, on pins and needles, they went out together.

××××××××××

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY WILL MEET AT THE NEXT CHAPTER IM SORRY I GET EXCITED SO THIS CHAPTER IS VERY RUSH

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this just came out when I got stomachache rip myself.
> 
> I appreciate kudos and comments. Oh and suggestions maybe I can add your ideas to this story.
> 
> IG: kjorange.iii  
> Wattpad: storange262
> 
> Hit me up with good stuff hohoho


End file.
